


Who you are far away

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Azumane Asahi Week, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi and Asahi are tasked with buying supplies for the team. What can possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you are far away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Azumane Asahi Week](http://azumaneasahiweek.tumblr.com) was Relationships and AsaNoya was the most obvious choice, but I wanted to get an outsider's perspective. Yachi seemed like a good candidate. Also the idea of her and Asahi interacting is adorable.

Towards the end of Thursday’s practice, Yachi heard Takeda-sensei call her over. Beside him, Sawamura and Kiyoko were engaged in quiet conversation.  
“Hitoka-san! I know you’re still starting out as Manager, but there is some equipment we need you to pick up…”  
“Yes! Sure! Of course! I will do it right away!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, loud enough to make the rest of the team turn around and look.   
Takeda held up his hands and smiled. “Normally this would be Kiyoko-san’s job, but…”   
The dark-haired girl turned to face her, and Yachi thought she felt her heart take a beat.  “I have a big assignment due on Monday, so I really need all of that day to work on it… Sorry to ask you this right away.”   
She nodded absently, and was about to open her mouth to say that it was really no trouble, when Daichi inserted himself into the conversation, “Hold on, I don’t think Yachi should go that far away by herself–”  
“I-I don’t mind, really.”  
“No no, it’s not safe. Here, take Azumane with you, he’s big and scary.”  
Overhearing his name, Asahi blinked “Hey, I’m not…”  
But Daichi was already talking over him, “Alright then it’s settled. Asahi will go with Yachi to pick up the supplies.”

\---

And that was how Yachi found herself on the train on Sunday morning, nervously clutching a piece of paper in her hand. From time to time she’d look over at Asahi sitting next to her, then their eyes would meet and both would shyly look away. Her interactions with the third-year so far had been limited to handing him bottles of water during practice, and since he was an upperclassman, Yachi wasn’t even sure they could be friends. Was that even allowed?

She fiddled with her hairclip. “Umm…. ummm… S-so how … how are your classes, A-a-a-a-zumane-san?”  
“Oh, uh… umm… th-they’re fine.”  
That was so stupid! Third-years probably didn’t care about classes, just… universities, she assumed. Or… Was Azumane even going to university? He seemed so laid-back all the time. She glanced around at the other passengers. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to the pair. Yachi wondered if it would’ve been different if she were taking this trip with Kiyoko… Certainly that was her hope when she was first asked. Would they be having a meaningful conversation? Maybe the train would suddenly jerk and she would… No no no! Yachi slapped her face suddenly, causing quizzical looks from Asahi.   
“A… a fly… landed on my face… I think… sorry.”  
  
At the next station, an elderly woman got on the train sitting across from them. “Well, isn’t that nice of you dearie, taking your little niece out on a little trip!” She cooed in Asahi’s direction. The ace began to sweat profusely, swallowing hard.   
Yachi attempted to intervene, “Oh no no, he’s… he’s not my—”  
“Really, we’re high school students!” Asahi added.  
The woman nodded sagely, adjusting her thick glasses .“Oh yes, we’re all young at heart.”  
It was obvious that there was no reasoning with her; they exchanged brief glances, both blushing deeply.

The truth was, there was something else on her mind. She had seen how Azumane acted around Nishinoya - she didn’t say anything of course, but she knew. It was so obvious she wondered if it was just something that the whole team was aware of but didn’t think important enough to discuss. It was so easy to tell - it was there in their eyes and hands, there in the way they never allowed the physical distance between them to become too great. Once you looked past Nishinoya’s wild antics and Asahi’s shy demeanor, the way the two connected became obvious. Yachi found herself wondering how something like that would even happen? But soon the train pulled into the station they needed and the tall third-year was calling her name from the doors; she squealed and ran to follow him.

\---

Yachi looked uncertainly at the meal in front of her. Asahi didn’t seem terribly concerned, saying that he had missed breakfast and they had a long train ride back home, but she shook her head “Um… is it really okay for you to pay for all this, Azumane-san?”

He took a sip of coffee - wow, so adult! - and smiled. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m your senpai, right? Isn’t that what Nishinoya always says?”   
She took a french fry, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before grabbing five more and shoving them into her mouth all at once, washing it down with soda. “Can I ask you something, Azumane-san?”  
“Really, you don’t have to worry about it, it’s not even fancy food–”  
“No, I mean… about… you and Nishinoya-san.”   
“Huh?”  
“Well, um… It’s…. it’s pretty obvious how you feel about each other…”  
“Oh… is… I uhhh… I thought we were hiding it pretty well.”  
“Oh no no, I don’t– I don’t mind or anything! I… I think it’s sweet. But, I … I wanted to ask… how did you know?”  
“…. Wow, um… Well… I can’t really explain it to be honest… It’s… I guess…”  
Yachi leaned forward, gripping her soda tightly and nodding.   
“At some point I just… knew, I guess. I mean… we’ve only been friends since… second year, for me, but there was a point where, it’s like getting hit by lightning. Something small and insignificant happens and you realize that this person is the most important thing in you life… Like everything else fades into the background Um… sorry, that’s… does that make sense?”  
“… Yeah. I think so. Sorry for asking such weird questions…” She bowed quickly, nearly hitting her head on the table. “If you’re all finished with your food, Azumane-san, we should start heading back, I think?”  
  
The train ride home felt different somehow. They didn’t talk much more than before, but the strange tension between them seemed to have dissolved somewhat. As they were about to part ways after dropping the supplies off in the gymnasium, Yachi heard her name called again.  
“Um… If, you know… if you ever want to talk, about Kiyoko-san or whatever… I really don’t mind.” Asahi said, hesitating slightly as he always did.  
The color drained from her face, she could feel it. Did he know? Had she been obvious?   
“Th-th-thank you, Azumane-san…” Yachi managed to stutter out before dashing off to catch her bus.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for any kudos or comments you feel like leaving! Scoot over to my [tumblr](http://solosvejs.tumblr.com) if you want to yell about Haikyuu or Yachi or anything else.


End file.
